


Hot Stuff

by leonard_mccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Pavel Chekov, Bones is such a dad here, Dad!Bones, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, hurt!chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonard_mccoy/pseuds/leonard_mccoy
Summary: When Chekov is injured, Bones patches him up. Fluff ensues.





	Hot Stuff

"How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?" Bones grumbled as he applied healing salve to the young navigator's cheek. "You don't even work somewhere dangerous and that burn is the size of half a dinner plate!”

"Sorry, ser" Pavel Chekov replied guiltily, trying not to wince from the pain of his injury, despite the fact that the doctor was being as gentle as possible. Bones was mainly all bark and no bite, unless you really got him angry. Thankfully though, he had a soft spot for the young Russian navigator. 

“Never mind. Just…don't handle anything hot.”

Seeing the horrified look on the boy's face, he added “except your boyfriend. Handle him any way you like.”

His face brightened, and Bones found himself smiling back in spite of everything. 

“Now go. And be careful next time.”

“I will, ser!”

Bones opened his mouth to add something more, but the boy was already running out of medbay, clearly excited about something. Shaking his head, Bones went back to his files with a soft smile playing on his lips. 

 


End file.
